


It was love at first sight

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 31
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Dannie looks at his friend like she had grown another head.

"What?" Therese huffs out , putting her menu down.

"You turned her down. You said no to Genevieve Cantrell....  
The gorgeous actress everybody wants?" The young man's mouth is hanging open in shock and utter disbelief.

"Yes I did." Therese shrugs her shoulders casually then when a hand press's against her forehead she flinches, batting it away.  
"What are you doing?" She snaps in annoyance.

"Checking you don't have a fever." Dannie shakes his head as he sits back down in his chair across from the small brunette who's now glaring at him. "Why didn't you go for it Therese?"

Therese sighs heavily looking down at the menu on the table.  
"Because I didn't feel anything is why and I'm not going to force myself just because she was interested. I already did that with Richard. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice just because it was a woman this time or because of her fame or whatever." She wave's her hand with frustration. Unaware the person sitting at the table beside them was listening to every word being spoken.

"Okay , okay." Dannie raises his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry Therese. It's just ... you know if it was me.... He smirks picking up his menu.

Therese looks up feeling guilty now. "I'm sorry. I know it sounds silly but I'm looking for that spark." She drops her chin into her palm , pouting. "To feel that connection and fall hopelessly in love."

Dannie chuckles shaking his head. "I hate to tell you this kid but that only happens in movies."

"Yeah I know." Therese whispers sadly. "I'll probably die alone from waiting."

"Don't say that." Dannie looks with worry at his friend."You never know. You're dream girl could walk right through that door."  
He nods in the direction of the cafe's entrance and smiles.

Therese can't help but chuckle and turn her head , looking over her shoulder. Her clear emerald eyes going wide at what she sees. A woman. A beautiful goddess of a woman with hair of gold and cheeks to die for. Ruby Red lips screaming to be kissed and matching nails that strokes through the wave of golden hair that bounces above the woman's shoulders. Strong shoulders in a red , tight fitted sweater.

She watches as long denim clad legs move towards her. Hips swaying. Smokey blue eyes locking with her bright green that can't look away.

"Finally" A voice from beside them breaks Therese of her trance.

Therese looks to the table where the female voice came from to see a brunette with deep brown eyes , smirking at the blonde goddess who leans down , kissing both cheeks in greeting before the blonde then pulls out a chair and sits down opposite the smirking brunette and right next to her. She swallows hard.

"I know. I'm terribly late. I'm sorry Abby dear but it couldn't be helped." The blonde puts her bag on the edge of the table.  
"I just couldn't get away from this old couple who just wouldn't stop talking." She huffs out and flick's her hair then glances to the young woman who's staring. She raises a brow and smirks.

Therese feels her cheeks heating up and snaps her eyes away to the menu she then picks up. Trying to shrink away as much as possible. She then feels her leg being nudged under the table.  
She raises her eyes seeing the amusement in Dannie's brown eyes. She clears her throat and shifts awkwardly in her chair.  
"Let's just order." She mumbles.

Dannie gets a waitress attention who then comes over to their table. 

Therese can see she's probably around the same age as her and Dannie. Young , black straight hair and clear blue eyes. One arm covered in tattoos that disappear under a black polo shirt and who keeps smiling at her she realises.

Dannie orders first , a burger with fries and a ice coffee.

The waitress then looks at Therese winking. "And for yourself honey?" 

"Oh um , I'll just have the same as my friend. Thank you." Therese closes the menu and taps on it nervously. 

"Coming right up" The waitress pops the P and twirls away.

"Jesus Christ Therese. She was totally flirting with you." Dannie blurts out.

"She was not." Therese shifts nervously and picks up the salt shaker. Pretending to show interest in it.

"I'm sorry. But I have to agree with your friend." A voice dripping with honey comes from beside Therese. "She was flirting with you." 

Therese drops the salt shaker. Her eyes blinking rapidly as she stares at the smirking blonde beside her who's resting her chin on her fist. Elbow on the table. Eyes twinkling with amusement.

Dannie laughs getting up and scooping up the salt shaker that had rolled off the table and onto the floor. "See Therese. I told you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dannie hands his friend the salt shaker. "Now tip some into your hand and throw it over your left shoulder." He commands while sitting back down again.

Therese body is hot and shaking. She looks from the salt shaker to the beautiful goddess who's still smirking and staring.

"Carol ,leave the poor girl alone. You have her shaking in her chair." Abby chuckles and leans over. Unable to help herself.  
"So was it love at first sight with the pretty waitress?"

Therese squirms in her chair. "No" she slams the salt shaker down onto the table.

Carol frowns at her friend. "Abby"

"Therese , are you alright?" Dannie ask with concern in his voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just couldn't help over hear you're conversation earlier. " Abby smiles softly. "I thought it was sweet really."

Therese fights the tears. Her throat was closing up. Her fist tightly clenched on the table. She wanted to die right there and felt like she was going to.

"Please forgive my friend. She has no filter sometimes." Carol looks at the young woman with concern. She looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Dannie" Therese managers to heave out. "I can't. I can't... breath" Her eyes then roll back in her head and she falls from chair , onto the floor with a thud.

"Shit , Therese" Dannie shouts , quickly scrambling to his friend passed out on the floor of the diner. He taps her cheeks. "Come on kid."

Carol is standing and clutching her chest. Looking down with fear at the sight of the young woman on the floor.

"Here" Abby holds out a glass of water to the young man. "Splash her with some water."

Dannie takes the glass and quickly tips some of the cool liquid into his cupped hand and places it onto his friend check. Eye's flutter open and look at him unfocused.

"Dannie?" 

"There you are kid." Dannie breaths a sigh of relief. Placing the glass onto their table. "You had me worried there."

Therese frowns and moves her eyes to the beautiful goddess standing over her with concern shinning in her beautiful blue eyes. Tears begin to fill her own eyes with the humiliation.

"Should I call an ambulance?" The waitress questions from behind Dannie.

Therese scrambles to her feet and takes off running out of the busy cafe. Needing to escape. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Why was life so cruel to her. The woman of dreams to walk through that door and look what happened. She cursed herself. Cursed her life.

She kept on running. Running till her lungs and legs couldn't take it anymore and collapses against a tree in the park. Sobbing.

The memory of those blue eyes forever burned into her mind. Her heart. Her soul.

She slid down the tree and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

She doesn't know how much time had past as she sat there against the tree. Her phone ringing over and over again.

She finally pulls it free from her pocket and swipes the screen before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Therese. Where the hell are you?" Dannie sounds out of breath on the other end of the call.

"The park" She chokes out. "I'll get a cab h-home."

Dannie sighs heavily." I'll go back and get our food and meet you there."

Therese nods though her friend can't see and she ends the call.  
She pushes up on shaky legs and sniffles. She places her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and brushes herself off.

She then takes a shuddering breath and wipes her face with the sleeves of her button up plaid shirt.

She walks with slumped shoulders. Her head down. Her heart heavy and black canvas shoes dragging.

"Therese!'

The sniffling brunette lifts her head to see a car with the window down and a blonde head with blue eyes scanning her. It was her goddess and she couldn't help gasp.

Carol waves the young woman over.

Therese takes a deep breath and walks over to the expensive looking car.

"Are you alright darling?" Carol questions worriedly , seeing the woman had been crying.

"I.... Therese shifts nervously looking down at her feet.  
"What are you doing here? I mean... she shakes her head not understanding.

"Carol smiles softly. "I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Therese tilts her head. Blinking rapidly as she searches twinkling blue eyes. " But how did you find me?"

"Luck" Carol shrugs and then pushes the passenger door open. "Or fate"

Therese swallows hard. Her heart pounding inside her chest.  
She slips into the passenger seat. " I like the sound of it being fate." 

Carol nods her head and grins. " Me too."

Therese pulls the door closed. No longer cursing her life.  
She smiles at the beautiful goddess beside her. Dannie was wrong. Love like this does exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I finished this one in my book. 
> 
> Let me know you're thoughts. If it should stay like this or try and keep going , see where it goes.


End file.
